The invention concerns an air-bearing for a spinning or twisting-ring for use in the manufacture of textiles.
The object of the invention is to invent an air bearing for a spinning or twisting-ring of simple construction which allows the highest possible r.p.m. without the bearing surfaces suffering any damage.